


Boxcars, My Tall Son

by carrotsniffs



Series: Amino Adventures [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angsty Breakups, Beginnings of a friendship, Drag Race, First Impressions, I love my drag queens, M/M, There is no end to my love for my sons, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsniffs/pseuds/carrotsniffs
Summary: My Tol Son <3





	1. Queens and Coffee

Boxcars looked at the hot red glittery dress that was presented to him.

"Needs more sequins."

Stitch rolled his eyes.

"Everything is more sequins with you."

He ran his hand over the satin of the cocktail dress.

Stitch watched.

"Beautiful work."

Stitches chuckled. "Of course. It is mine."

Boxcars let out a laugh.

"You'll do great out there."

Boxcars froze at the sincere comment.

"Thank you..."

Stitches nodded in return.

Boxcars let the sequins idea rest as he rushed off to try on the dress.

Perhaps it was a good idea that they let it go.

Hearts Boxcars spun around and watched as the short tail of the dress followed.

His choice of wedge heels worked much better that of platform heels.

He turned and strutted out of his dressing room.

The click of heels made Stitch turn and look.

There stood a tall, elegant queen, donned in reds and golds.

Perhaps a comparison only equal to Jessica Rabbit, but most simply of all...

He was beautiful.

The very presence of this man took his breath away.

"Are yer staring because it's bad, or gawking because I'm going to win?"

Stitch chucked.

"Both."

Boxcars scoffed as Stitch chuckled.

"You are as magnificent as ever, worry not, Hearts."

The compliment brought a light blush to his cheeks.

Stitch grinned a crooked toothed smile.

Boxcars smiled back and strut out.

Against the rest of the MC, none of them held a candle to Boxcar's appearance.

But it's a result of two talented people joining together to make something they both were passionate about.

And just in between, perhaps they can find happiness together.

As Hearts kicked off his pumps, Stitch watched and sketched out a face.

It was a divine drawing of Boxcars.

"Hey, what are yer drawing?"

Stitch smiled.

"Your ugly face."

"Yer face is uglier."

Stitch chuckled.

A true friendship to begin with.

"You ever drink coffee?" Stitch asked.

Something more to end.

"If it's with you."


	2. Shivers

The wet sand smushed between his toes with every step. The ocean's waves crashed over with a soft soothing sound and pushed its salty foam up on the shore. The seagulls cawed overhead as they soared over the sea of blue.

His pant legs were rolled up and he walked along the shore, a stony hazel gaze fixed at the horizon. The water felt cool on his skin, yet it was heavy.

He heaved to breathe, heaved to think.

Despite the cold water, the tall brute's mind swam on and on. He felt like he was drowning under the weight of a thousand tons... Yet none would have put him out of his misery.

Helpless.

"Boxcars!"

He looked up from the seashell filled sand to see a very short man waving his way, clad in beige and yellow, and clutching red flowers in his hand.

Yet he could only help but to notice the pastel colored scarf around his neck, and his heart sank further.

The smaller man seems so happy and looks so stunning. Yet somehow he could only feel more guilty as the pastel colors mocked him.

Was he not good enough?

As he rushed forward, Boxcars caught him in a loving embrace. Yet, the question still lingered in his head. And as familiar arms wrapped around his neck, he felt happy...

But it still lingered.

The butterflies that used to dwell in his stomach were replaced with the heavy rocks of guilt and sadness.

From behind his back, he could see the red rose petals fall onto the water and be washed away with the powerful waves of the ocean. He stared as the petals disappeared in the foamy salt water.

"Boxy."

He snapped back to focus, his eyes back on the shorter man.

"Hmmm?" He answered

"I told you... These are for you." The other shoved the roses into his arms.

Boxcars smiled and nodded.

Why is silence so loud? The space between them seems so close, yet they couldn't be farther apart as people.

AR kept looking up, hazel eyes meeting the blue skies and the soaring birds.

And Hearts began to look up too. But there's nothing there.

"Do you ever feel so small sometimes?" The yellow clad man asked.

"Hmm?"

AR looked over at HB.

"Like, you are an insignificant being in the place you know the most? Just another name in the books, another human?"

Boxcars sighed.

"You know me too well."

"Oh?"

As the wave rolls over his barefoot, the silence seems so deafening.

"Hey, Box?"

"Yeah?"

"You seem a bit off. Anything wrong?"

He was hesitant to talk. How could anyone ever start to talk?

"No."

"You sure?"

A hand moved to squeeze his arm, and a reassuring smile shared. Yet, he only felt more uneasy.

"Yeah..."

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

Boxcars looked over and sighed.

"Yeah."

AR nodded and looked ahead again.

And Boxcars?

He's in a forever going tango of love and falling out of it.


End file.
